Dr kitty the cat docter crazy year
by catcoveplus
Summary: a cat goes to vet school and meets a black cat that helps him to get though the year, without go mad with all the monsters that are trying to kill me.


Chapter 1: bad reception

I was standing in front of a brick and mortar school that I would be calling home for the next few years. I was excited, but knew no one would like me because I'm a cat. I know your probably thinking "how is a cat going to school and can it talk like a human? Does it wear closes like a human? And how is a cat writing a story." Well, I can talk, I wear clothing, and I know how to write.

But enough about me, let's get on with the story. Before I when'd into the school I remember how bad all my old school were, but I hope this school is better. I walk into Inkwell, Veterinary Doctoring and animal therapy school, and most got trampled. I hate that I'm the size of a normal cat. "Can everyone please report to the gym?" The intercom boomed. Then, all heck broke loose. All the kids and teacher streamed out of the class rooms and started to the gym. But I was trampled in the process. My tail was stepped on, my paws was stepped on. The only way to escape was to jump on the front desk. I missed the desk by an inch. I slithered to the ground. Once I was done shaking my head. I saw a cat nook. I darted into the hole, until the crowd thinned out. Then I could walk safe fully to the gym. I found a seat and got comfy.

"Hello, class of 2017-2018. I hope this year, blah, blah, blah. You are the next generation of vets. Blah, blah, blah. These courses are intense. Blah, blah, blah. Who just threw that paper airplane?" Then someone pick me up and threw me a cross the gym. "IN COMING!" I yelled. The vice principal caught me. "Who just threw this kitty?" She asked. "Ummm. Thanks." I said. "Oh you can talk. Want is your name?" She asked. "My name is James Bregger, that's my full name. But just call me Jim." I said. "That is a cute name." She said. "May I please go back to my seat?" I asked. "Oh, yes. You may." She said putting me down. I walked to my seat and herd laughing. I saw three boys. The biggest looked like the stereo typical foot ball jock. The middle height boy looks like he was pulled strait out of one of those sappy teen vampire stories, and the pipsqueak of the group look like a mama's boy. "Hahahahahahah. Poorer kitty do you want your mama." The foot ball jock teased. I folded back my ears and I puffed. "Aww. The little kitty is scared." The mama's boy said. "I'm not a kitty." I said. Then turned around and faced forward. "Well, that is over. Now to the book of conduct. Page 1, rule 1. No smoking on school property. Blah, blah, blah. No inappropriate clothing. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Do not wear hats during class. Blah, blah, blah. No phones during class. Blah, blah, blah." The principal rambled on. I was getting very bored, so I pulled out my meowpod and earbobs. I put the earbobs into the meowpod and started to listen to my music and let the principal ramble on. The assembly lasted for three hours. "And that concludes of this assembly. Please go to your home room till lunch. Then everyone who is staying in one of the dorms please report to room 201-A for your dorm partners." The principal ended at last. Then everyone stood up and walked out of the gym and went to there our home rooms.

Inkwell put kitty door in every class room doors, lunch room's doors and the library's doors. So I could go into and out of the rooms. I walk into my home room and I met one of the scariest teachers and she looked like she was 2000 years old. Her face was as wrinkly as a prune. Her voice was as lovely as sharp nails on a chock bored. "CLASS! SIT IN YOUR ASIGNED SEAT!" She yelled. The sound of scuffling feet and the sound of scraping of chairs could be heard everyone. I have a personalize chair that is as tall as the desk so I can put my kitty notebook and write comfily in them and the seat is as small as my rump. "This class toke three minutes to sit down. All of you should only take one minute to sit down!" She yelled. I think there is only one volume with her loud. "My name is . But class you must call me !" yelled. "Yes, mum." the class said in united. "Yes, what?" yelled. "Yes, ." The class repeated.

"That's better. I'm going to be you Language arts class teacher and your home room teacher, and-" was interrupted by someone sneezing. "Who just interrupted me? Young man why did you interrupted me by talking!" yelled pointing at pudgy boy with short blond hair. "What! I didn't say anything. I just sneezed!' The boy said. "Stand up when your talk to an adult! What is your name young man!?" Ms. Cut yelled. The boys scramble to his feet. "M-My name is John." John stuttered. "John what?" Ms. Cut said as if she was a snake before it eats you. "John Poty, Ms. Cut." John whisper. "Well John Poty, you know you shouldn't interrupt the teacher when he or she is talk." yelled. "I didn't mean to interrupt you ." John said. "Oh, now your talk back to me, young man." yelled and this tiny vane rose up. "Oh, god she is going to blow! Take cove!' I yelled in my head. "But-' John said to said but interrupted him."GO TO PRINCIPAL OFFEST!" yelled pointing at the door. John walked out of room muttering. "My mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this. I'm died, I'm so died."

cleared her throat to get our attention. "Well that he has been taken care of. Now when I say your name say "here" Anne Abbes.'' called. As toke roll call. I started to think was a landmine and one wrong move, would explode and tear you a part.

"Now class says the ABC's backwards!" yelled. A curly red head rest her hand. "Yes, Anne." said through gritted teeth. " , why do you want us to say the ABC's backwards? Anne asks. "Well then, sing twinkle, twinkle little star 10 times backwards! Everyone sing twinkle, twinkle little star10 time backwards!" yelled. Then the cat door open and close. "What! Another cat!" yelled. "Hi, I'm Lizzy Brown, ." Lizzy said go towards the other cat chair. "Young lady! Why are you late?" asks. I stared to think she was going to blow again. "My bus was late. Ok here's my late pass" Lizzy said. "Well, come on everyone sing...NOW!" yelled. Everyone stared to sing twinkle, twinkle little star in an out of town manner. After everyone stop singing. pulled this huge pile of papers. "Now, everyone you must do this test. I'll hand them out." said. hand out this packet that was four pages long and fourteen questions. "And she has lost it. Who would a test on the first day! I think only give kids test on the first day! Ok, ok calm down and start on this thing." I said under my breath.

1\. What is your age? I thought my age is in my racer or something. I wrote twenty-three years old in cat years.

2\. Are you a _?

A. quit and a hard worker.

B. Hard worker, but a partier.

C. Loud and a lazy worker.

D. Other

I circled. What can't a cat have fun.

3\. How well do you work with other people?

A. Very well

B. Good

C. Not so good

D. Never

E. I don't know

Ok this is stupid. A! Why am I doing this?

4\. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?

A. Yes

B. No

What! She is now prying in to my love life! Ok B. I haven't met the right girl.

5\. What kind of mode of transit to get to school?

A. Car

B. Bus

C. Bike

D. Foot

E. Other

Why? Just why? Why does Ms. Cut need to know this stuff? I pick C, I'm going to live in one of the dorms, and seeking of the dorms I wonder which dorm room I'm going to get and I hope I'm not go to have a roommate. James get back to the test. The quicker I go, the sooner I'm going be done. Ok question 6.

6\. How many brothers or sisters do you have?

A.0

B.1

C. 2

D. 3

E. 4

F. 5

G. 6

H. Other

I have 5 brother and sister, so F.

7\. Do you drink?

A. Yes

B. No

Yes, I do drink, but not heavy, and why does she needs to know this? I'm going to come to school drunker than a crazy man?

8\. How tall are you?

1 ft 3 in. Yes I'm short.

9\. Have you ever gone to jell?

A. Yes

B. No

NO! I'm a good cat

10\. Do you swear?

A. Yes

B. No

No. Good god please help me.

11\. What do you write with?

A. Pen

B. Pencil

C. Other

I use pencils.

12\. Do you write a lot?

A. Yes

B. No

Good god. I'm writing right now, so ... YES!

13\. How much do you weigh?

I weigh 11 pounds, I'm a healthy weight.

14\. What do you want to be?

Umm... I want to be an animal vet, that's why I'm here.

"Ok. Switch with someone and read it!" Ms. Cut yelled. Lizzy walked up to me and said. "Here is my test, give me yours." I handed her my test. I read her test and this is what she wrote;

1\. What is your age?

Twenty-two years in cat years. Ok, she is one year younger than me.

2\. Are you a _?

A. quit and a hard worker.

B. Hard worker, but a partier.

C. Loud and a lazy worker.

D. Other

She checked A and B. I like her so far.

I circled. What can't a cat have fun.

3\. How well do you work with other people?

A. Very well

B. Good

C. Not so good

D. Never

E. I don't know

She works very well with other people. That's good.

4\. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?

A. Yes

B. No

This question could mean she could be my girlfriend. S wrote no. Yes I have a chance at Lizzy being my girlfriend.

5\. What kind of mode of transit to get to school?

A. Car

B. Bus

C. Bike

D. Foot

E. Other

She has a car. I'm going to ask her, what sort of car she has.

6\. How many brothers or sisters do you have?

A.0

B.1

C. 2

D. 3

E. 4

F. 5

G. 6

H. Other

She has three brothers or sisters. That must be fun.

7\. Do you drink?

A. Yes

B. No

She does drink. I hope she is a light drinker.

8\. How tall are you?

She is 1 ft. She is shorter than me.

9\. Have you ever gone to jell?

A. Yes

B. No

Yes! She has never gone to jell.

10\. Do you swear?

A. Yes

B. No

She doesn't swear.

11\. What do you write with?

A. Pen

B. Pencil

C. Other

Lizzy used a pen. Ok never ask her for a pencil.

12\. Do you write a lot?

A. Yes

B. No

Oh she curled no. I hope she like writing.

13\. How much do you weigh?

She wrote 10 pounds. She is a feather weight.

14\. What do you want to be?

She wants to be an animal therapies. That's cool!

Then I realized, I was grueling a little bit. "Jok, clean up your gruel!" Ms. Cut yelled. "Ms. Cut, my name is James." I said and then immediately regretted what I said. Young man-" bring bell rang. "Can everyone please report to the lunch room?" The intercom said. "YES!" I yelled and thought to myself saved by the bell. "We'll talk about this later, Jok." Ms. Cut said into my ear. I ran out of the room so I could get as far away from M. Cut as possible, she creped me out and I didn't get trampled.


End file.
